


I Could Never Be Ready

by GeneraleCapoDiUrano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Melancholy, Memories, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sentimental, Writober, changectober2020, writober2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/pseuds/GeneraleCapoDiUrano
Summary: #Changectober2020 day 5: Diventare genitore#Writober2020 day 5: MareSi chinò nuovamente su di lei, con l’orecchio appoggiato al pancione. «Voglio tanto conoscerla. La nostra Nora, o il nostro Steven. Ma potrei non sentirmi mai pronto per questo.»Rose prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, dolcemente. «Andrà tutto bene. Cambierai, cambierete insieme. Sarà straordinario…»
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	I Could Never Be Ready

Rose amava sentire il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sul bagnasciuga e farsi bagnare i piedi nudi dall’acqua che si avvicinava e ritraeva e tornava di nuovo; si era innamorata del mare e avrebbe passato ore a riprenderlo con la telecamera di Greg, ore di registrazione colme solo dell’azzurro del cielo che si rifletteva sull’oceano, del soffio del vento che agitava le onde e dei fischi dei gabbiani.  
Ma non erano lì per quello, e la voce affannosa di Greg che la chiamava la riportò nuovamente alla realtà – una realtà che amava, tanto quanto amava il mare, e che aveva l’aspetto di un uomo sulla trentina molto diverso dal ragazzo di cui si era innamorata qualche anno prima; eppure era la stessa identica persona, era sempre Greg, con la testa tra le nuvole e la chitarra in mano, anche se ora era più maturo, aveva la barba, cominciava a perdere i capelli e aveva smesso di indossare gli orecchini. Greg era cambiato e lei era innamorata del suo cambiamento.   
«Sono pronto! Accendi la telecamera!»  
Rose rise nel vederlo, fiero come non mai, con gli occhiali da sole e la chitarra a tracolla, finalmente a suo agio nell’essere ripreso.  
«Preparati piccolo, stai per avere il papà più ganzo di questo lato del cosmo!»

Rose amava la sensazione di camminare a piedi nudi sulla spiaggia e della sabbia che si infilava tra le dita dei piedi, che essa fosse bollente o fredda, asciutta o bagnata.  
E amava stare in silenzio a farsi avvolgere dai rumori e dalle sensazioni come in una bolla.  
Era l’inizio di agosto e l’acqua era tiepida, la sabbia calda, la brezza leggerissima. Greg aveva appoggiato l’orecchio al suo ventre e lo carezzava piano, senza dire nulla; erano abituati a passare ore intere in quel modo, senza sentire il bisogno di parlarsi, ascoltando il mare.   
Rose, con il suo silenzio, stava dicendo addio a tutto ciò che amava. Sorrideva, e non era mai stata così felice.   
Incredibilmente ed egoisticamente felice.  
«Ha scalciato…» Greg lo disse con un filo di voce, come se non volesse farsi sentire dal resto del mondo. «Nora? Steven? Vuoi vedere anche tu come si sta qui fuori?»  
Rose rise appena, sottovoce, una risata lieve e dolce come il miele. «Lo vedrà presto… e lo amerà tanto quanto lo amo io.» Appoggiò la propria mano sopra quella dell’uomo e Greg alzò lo sguardo, per fissarla dritto negli occhi.  
Le diede un bacio sulle labbra, tenero e breve. «Sarà incredibile, come te.»  
«No, non è vero.» Rose scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, a osservare il pancione. C’era un essere umano lì dentro, un piccolo essere umano, con il potere di crescere e di cambiare, che in qualche modo stava facendo cambiare anche lei – proprio come una mamma, come una donna, come un’umana. «Sarà incredibile… come te.»  
La mano di Greg ebbe un tremito, ma Rose continuava a sorridere. Con la mano sinistra gli carezzò la guancia ispida.  
«Hai paura?»  
«Un po’ sì.»  
Si chinò nuovamente su di lei, con l’orecchio appoggiato al pancione. «Voglio tanto conoscerla. La nostra Nora, o il nostro Steven. Ma potrei non sentirmi mai pronto per questo.»  
Rose prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, dolcemente. «Andrà tutto bene. Cambierai, cambierete insieme. Sarà straordinario…»

«Ti piace il mare, Steven?»  
I versetti di suo figlio gli parvero una risposta sufficiente. Aveva smesso di piangere, ma continuava ad agitare le gambette paffute e ad allungare le manine verso di lui, forse cercando di afferrare i suoi capelli. Lo guardava con gli occhietti neri spalancati, senza dare alcun segno di volersi addormentare.  
Aveva sempre l’aria di chi era impaziente di scoprire il mondo, si stupiva per ogni cosa nuova e tentava di afferrarla con le mani e di mettersela in bocca. Era una creaturina minuscola, tanto piccolo che Greg poteva cullarlo con una mano sola, e fragile come una rosa strappata dal proprio cespuglio.  
Greg se n’era innamorato dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, come si era innamorato in pochi secondi di sua madre, ma ciò che aveva provato era diverso e del tutto nuovo. Paura, tanta; l’angoscia di non essere in grado di prendersi cura di un esserino tanto debole e prezioso, di essere solo, di non avere più Rose accanto a sé – Rose, che aveva visto per l’ultima volta felice, anche se sapeva di dover scomparire. Rose, che non avrebbe potuto vedere il loro bimbo, né tenerlo in braccio, se n’era andata con gioia.   
Lui quella stessa gioia l’aveva ereditata mescolata insieme a mille altre emozioni diverse. E con il suo Steven tra le braccia era scoppiato a piangere, gli aveva baciato la testolina nera e le mani e i piedini e l’aveva stretto a sé, cullandolo e coccolandolo per ore e rifiutandosi di lasciarlo anche solo per pochi minuti.   
Fin dal primo istante, Greg sapeva che Steven sarebbe stato qualcosa di incredibile e mai visto prima. L’amava tanto quanto aveva amato Rose, ma Steven era completamente diverso, era qualcosa di nuovo, per loro e per l’universo intero.   
Quando si era innamorato di Rose, Greg aveva pensato che la vita sarebbe stata per sempre meravigliosa. Che l’amore l’avrebbe resa tale.  
Quando aveva visto Steven, Greg aveva capito che l’amore non era semplice tanto quanto credeva. Che l’amore avrebbe riempito ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, che l’avrebbe reso un uomo felice, ma che l’avrebbe anche distrutto ogni giorno di più; che l’amore portava con sé preoccupazioni, ansie e paure, ricordi e mancanze, ma nonostante tutto non avrebbe potuto rinunciare ad esso per nulla al mondo.  
Non era pronto per quello. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.   
L’avrebbe vissuto e scoperto giorno per giorno, come aveva sempre fatto.

«Lo senti il mare, Schtu-ball? Non è bellissimo?»  
Steven aveva smesso di agitarsi. I suoi occhi faticavano a rimanere aperti, i piedini smisero di scalciare. Si addormentò, cullato dalle braccia di suo padre e dal rumore delle onde.


End file.
